Dream of Warning
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Tea has a dream about danger lurking ahead. And when the dream comes true, can Yugi and his friends save her?


Note to site.Mostly,if my lines copied anyone,I didn't mean to.I didn't read the other stories your site had also,whatever Genre is,if I don't have that info then I'm sorry again.  
  
Title:Dream of Warning Rating:PG(?) Author:Tracey's Sketchbook Summary:Tea has a dream about danger lurking ahead.And when the dream comes true,can Yugi and his friends save Tea? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1: Tea's Dream  
  
Tea turned in her sleep.The dream was completely scaring her into restless sleep.  
  
*Tea's dream*  
  
*She was running as fast as she could,Pegasus right behind her."You can't escape me!"he was yelling."You won't know for sure until you catch me."the dream Tea answered,panting as she tried to put more distance between herself and Pegasus.Tea glanced back and immediatly regreted it.Pegasus was close enough to grab her.She tried to run faster,but it was too late.Pegasus' hand had found it's way to Tea's wrist.Before she knew what was happening,she felt his grip tighten and pull her to a stop.Tea gave a wild jerk,trying to free herself,but then she was thrown backward and hit Pegasus.Before she could get any distance between them,Pegasus placed his other hand around Tea's waist ro keep her from doing a lot of moving,then realesed her wrist and wrapped his arm around her neak.Tea kept trying,but to no avail."I told you you couldn't escape me."Pegasus smiled."After all,the eye doesn't lie."When that sentence sank in,Tea glanced into Peasus' face and saw his millennium eye gleaming behind his white-grey hair.She swallowed hard,knowing what the millunium eye was capable of doing.Pegasus knew what he had to do if he was to drag Tea off with him.Pegasus pulled the hair out of his eyes and the millunium eye gleamed even more.Seeming to know what he was about to do,Tea tried to resist looking into his eyes,hoping that was how you lost your soul.Pegasus,however,wouldn't stop trying to make eye-contact.Pegasus tighened his grip on her neck,preventing her from turning itTea kept trying to turn it,but Pegasus had it in a tight enough grip to keep her from moving,but a light enough grip that she didn't choke.Unable to think of anything else,Tea shut her eyes.Pegasus hadn't relased,but he was merely waiting for Tea to trust the wrong instinct and open her eyes.Tea stood there for a long time,eyes remaining shut as tightly as she could make them,ignoring Pegasus until a familiar voice made her try and turn."Tea!Wake up!"*  
  
*End Tea's Dream*  
  
Tea's eyes flew open and she bolted to a sitting position.Yugi,Joey and Tristan were sitting on the edge of her bed,watching her."Where is he?"she disappeared under her blanket until Joey pulled her out again."Where's who?"Yugi asked."Pegasus."Tea looked around,then sighed."A dream.Thank goodness.I would've had a cow if he were sitting on my bed.""What happened in your dream?"Tristan asked."It's a bit long,but I'll cut it short.I'm running from Pegasus.It's pretty much that for a while,than he gains on me and I found myself captured and held like a Baby Dragon doll.What he was trying to pull I don't know,but he was trying to make me look him straight in the eye.Finally,I shut my eyes and stood there for a while,until I heard you."Tea sighed."What would Pegasus want with you anyway?"Joey asked,glancing around."I don't know,maybe I'd better go back to sleep and ask him."Tea said sarcasticlly."You do that."Joey said.Tea sighed and sweatdropped."Maybe he was just trying to lure Yugi to him using Tea."Tristan suggested."What do you mean?"Yugi asked."I mean,kidnap Tea and force you to come to him.Come on,he swiped your grandpa's and the Kabia brothers souls.If Tea were within his striking distance,I bet you anything he would try to kidnap her.Same thing for the rest of us."Tristan explained.Yugi couldn't argue with that."But still,why would Tea dream that?Was that some kinda sign?"Joey asked."Maybe,but I suggest we be extra careful in case it was a sign."Yugi said wisely.Tea asked."If you have a dream more than once,isn't it suppose to come true?I mean,I've had that dream so many times I can't keep count."Tea then quickly got dressed and joined the others,who had been waiting out side the room while she dressed.Joey needed to get something for Serenity and Yugi needed to help his grandpa out at the shop.Tristan figured he'd hang around alone for a while,which left Tea by herself.  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams Don't Lie.  
  
Tea wandered around for a while,keeping to herself.Unaware to her,Pegasus was watching her every movement."She's a sitting duck."he turned to Croquet,who was sitting in the driver's seat of the limo Pegasus had."Ok,this is it.We drive up to her and you get her distracted.I'll do the rest."Pegasus got up and climbed into his car,the seat next to him had a chain acting the part of a seat belt.Croquet drove quietly up to Tea,who had just turned around at the sound of the engine."Oh.Hi Croquet."Tea said,trying to be friendly when he rolled down the window.While the two talked,Pegasus slipped out the door and snuck up behind Tea.She caught sight of his shadow and turned.Tea's mouth instantly fell open at the sight of him.She turned and tried to run,but Pegasus had already placed his hand around her waist and wrapped his arm around her neak.Tea began to jerk,trying to break free.Then it hit her like a brick in a snowball.The dream!While she was thinking about that,Pegasus had begun to drag her to the open car door.Tea came back and tried hard to resist,but her youth and the millennium eye stopped her fighting.She was about to call for Yugi and the others,because they could be nearby,when Pegasus stuffed her into the car.Tea found herself in the seat with the chain.Before she could move away from it,Pegasus climbed in and pushed her back down into the seat.Before anything else could happen,she heard a faint click and glanced down.The chain was securely locked in place.Tea began to squirm,trying to get out."It's no use.The more you struggle,the tighter it seems to get."Tea looked at Pegasus like he was crazy.She thought she was in big trouble,however,someone in the distance was watching.It was Mokuba.He had been passing by on the way home when he saw Tea.He wanted to stop and talk,but Kabia had told him to get home,no stalling.So he kept going,until he heard,"Oh.Hi Croquet."Mokuba doubled back and watched from a corner.He watched the whole thing before he figured he'd better tell Yugi,before he headed for home.  
  
Chapter 3: Run For It,Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba was just going down the street when Pegasus' limo turned the corner and headed for him.With a paniced squeal,Mokuba ran,up one street and down another,trying to escape.He slid to stop by the Game Shop.Completely exuasted,Mokuba colapsed by the door and panted.Pegasus' limo had just turned the corner.Mokuba was too tired to hear them.But then,Pegasus,window rolled down and Tea gagged,leaned out and grabbed him."Let me go!"he demanded,wiggling around.But when Pegasus didn't,Mokuba did the only thing he could think of and bit him.Pegasus released in surprise and Mokuba,faster than his escape from Kimo the second time around,opened the door and disappeared into the Game Shop."Let's go,Croquet.We have our bait."With the tires squealing,they were off in a flash.Mokuba panted,hanging on to a lower shelf,completely worn out,luckily,Yugi was there.When Mokuba had caught his breath,he told of Tea's capture and of nearly the same happening to him.Mokuba directed Yugi in the direction of the sound of the tires before heading for home,muttering about Seto probably not going to be happy with him for being late.Yugi called Joey,Tristan,and "Bakura?""He's my friend too and we need all the help we can get to save Tea."Yugi told them."Let's just hope his spirit doesn't decide to pop up while we're rescuing Tea."Tristan said.When they got out the door,they were greeted by Mokuba,who wanted to help them.They were uncertain at first,but when Mokuba told them he used every piece of smarts to think of an excuse that wouldn't make Seto supious,they agreed.  
  
Chapter 4: Tea's Escape Plan  
  
Tea frowned and lay on the cot that she had to use until they got to Duelist Kingdom.She had had enough of that place to last a lifetime.But it would be more likely to see dodo birds alive than getting to choose a place to stay.Otherwise,she'd have had Pegasus release her and never bother Yugi,herself or the others ever again.It seemed like no time before the little island of Duelist Kingdom came into view.Tea didn't see it,but as soon as the door opened,she figured they were there.They drug her to the South Tower,where she sat on her bed to think.Then an idea came to mind.She could escape,all she really needed to do was keep the graud's attention off her and onto something else.And she would put her plan into action when they came up to give her food.Later,at around 5:00p.m.Croquet came in with Tea's dinner.He pushed open the door and pushed the cart in.Before he could speak,the bed sheets caught his attention.He rushed to the window and looked down,the bed sheets had been tied together and lead toward the ground like rope."She's escaped!Oh,boy.Master Pegasus isn't going to like that."However,that escape was a decoy.Tea had been sitting in the corner all afternoon until Croquet had come in.Then while he was at the window,she slipped out the open door.Pegasus already knew what had happened,but was not worried.Tea would run into him before she found the exit.Tea raced through the castle,praying at every turn that nobody would be there.It worked until she reached the fornt doors.Pegasus blocked her path."Going somewhere?"he asked."Yeah,home!"Tea answered."I don't think so."Pegasus advanced on her and she backed away.The doors suddenly brust open and Yugi,Joey,Tristan,Bakura and Mokuba appeared.  
  
Chapter 5: The Unknown Ending  
  
Tea breathed a sigh of relief as her five friends came in.Pegasus paniced some,remembering the last duel he and Yugi had.He was slightly unsure if to face him again,but physically,a man is stronger than a boy and,even if Yugi's friends were there,he doubted they could defend him once he had already pounced,he would make sure that they didn't stop him,so with a weak smile on his face he greeted them..Tea quickly joined them,still a look of terror on her face."Nice to see you again,Yugi-boy."The others glared.Yugi looked uncertain,wondering what Pegasus was up to,but he didn't show even the slightest clue.Pegasus slowly advanced on them,which made the others a bit nervous,fearful that he'd steal their souls.Senceing the chance to strike was near,Pegasus continued his advance.Eveyone moved away,except Tea.She turned and glared at the others for deserting Yugi so easily.Before Pegasus could get too close,however,Tea had already placed herself in front of Yugi,arms spread out protcetively."You aren't getting 10 feet closer,Pegasus."Pegasus studied her.She was fearful that he would take her soul,but she wasn't about to leave Yugi high and dry."Move aside,little girl,before I take you soul."Tea's heart leapt up.Tea,not feeling brave,said."Over my dead body.""That can be arranged."Pegasus said calmly.Tea gulped and backed away,Yugi still behind her.Yugi looked at her in surprise."Umm.Can we panic and run?"Joey asked."Baby."taunted Tristan."Why you...."Joey pounced on Tristan and the two began to fight just as Tea and Yugi got there."I don't know if I can do it without my Yami's help,but maybe we can stop Pegasus with a few of my cards."Bakura suggested."Fire away,Bakura."Barkura pulled out his favorite card.Change of Heart and pointed at Pegasus,hoping with all his heart that it would work.Suddenly,the card came to life."I choose Pegasus!"yelled Barkura.The change of Heart went to work.Suddenly,Pegasus smiled sweetly."Weclome.Can I get you anything?""No thank you.We'll just be going."Mokuba said for the first time.Yugi,Tea,Joey,Tristan,Bakura and Mokuba raced out the door."Come back to visit!"Pegasus yelled after them."Thanks you guys.You're the best friends a girl could have."Yugi and the others blushed dark red.Tea smiled and went on to ask Mokuba how he came on the joruney.Mokuba told her that he lied about staying at a friends house."When Seto finds out,I'm sure to be some trouble."Mokuba shook slightly."Not a chance.I'm going with you and we'll explain together."Tea asurred him.Turns out,Kabia wasn't mad,after he learned that he was nearly captured too,although he wasn't exactly happy about Mokuba telling Yugi about Tea's abduction."I wouldn't have minded seeing how Yugi would take it when he found out for himself."Kaiba said evilly.Mokuba and Tea both seemed to think the best approuch was to laugh with him and make it seem like a joke.Tea headed for home,thinking she wouldn't tell anyone,not wanting the info to reach anyone unwanted.She wondered what Pegasus was planning on trying next.She figured she and her friends would just have to wait and find out.  
  
The End 


End file.
